


Consequences

by Overgirl69



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, The 100 (TV) Season 2, gods and goddess, idk what i wrote, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Betrayed by Lexa at the mountain Clarke is angry she wants Lexa to pay for her betrayal for leaving her people behind.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/unknown
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t something I was planning on writing. But I’ve been reading a lot of other 100 fanfiction and have noticed in a lot that Lexa never really was punished for abandoning skaikru at the mountain. Some would call it brave for making that deal because as a leader you have to make difficult decisions but for me I call it a cowards way out. Think what you want but this is how I see it. This may or may not become a part of a story later on tell me what you think in the comments below and thanks for reading.

Pain that was all Clarke could feel Pain, Anger, Betrayal Lexa the woman who chased after her own heart. And Clarke shamefully fell for her just as quickly.

But Clarke wasn’t ready she just lost Finn someone who was the only friend she had and was forced to kill him for the sake to prevent bloodshed. And in Rejecting Lexa she made a deal behind her back and left her people at the mountain now all she felt was just anger, pure anger.

It was like a fire inside of her has awoken. But oh no this fire inside of her didn’t just make her angry it made her want to burn everything to the ground, She wanted her to feel her pain both inside and out.

She would burn down the entire village with the men, women, and children inside. Then she would kill Indra right in front of Lexa only then would she kill Lexa, Or maybe she could let the ice queen take her revenge. And finally kill Lexa letting her head hang from a spear.

Clarke froze in her tracks on the way to the door of the mountain (what the hell am I thinking?!! I don’t want this!!) (Oh but you do!!) A voice hissed Clarke was internally freaking out what the hell was that?!! Who was speaking to her?! (I don’t mean to frighten you child) the voice purred (I am Wanheda the commander of death and I have been waiting a long time for you Clarke Griffin) 

WHAT?!! Clarke said aloud. Octavia gave Clarke a weird look you alright griff? Fine Clarke muttered let’s kill these savages and get out of here. Clarke said darkly not even registering what she just said.

The others were shocked Clarke called people exactly like them savages but figured it wasn’t the time or the place to ask questions.

(YESSS the voice commander of the dead hissed. You and me? We are one!! Long ago did I rule the lands prospering peace and order to the world and death and chaos to all that defied us!! Remember Clarke!! It roared!! REMEMBER!!)

Then suddenly she wasn’t in the mountain, She was on a battlefield dressed from head to toe in golden armour, silver bracelets decorated her arms and a form of metal was put around her face to protect her neck and part of her face. The last few details she saw was a tattoo that looked like it started small then spiraled up her arm over her chest down her neck, back then back down her other arm. 

And then the last detail she saw, the sword of the commander, The very sword that Lexa used she could now make out the battle this was Wanhedas, No her last stand she watched as even her power over the dead couldn’t stop the overwhelming armies she watched as her blood was spilt on the battlefield.

And her sword taken by the 23rd commanded then she saw one last thing Wanhedas blood, her blood was black and the commander’s was red she was the first night blood, and the commander rebecca premheda stole her blood to try to make the future heda's as powerful as her thinking her blood is what made her so powerful.

The scene changed to show Wanheda or her in a temple buried and a man dressed in fur from azgeda with a crown atop his head on his knees with head down. You will be avenged Wanheda and you will return I promise.

(So do you see!! The voice hissed we were slain by the 23rd commander because he didn’t like what we were doing!! He wanted to be in control!! HE WANTED THE COMMANDERS TO BE IN CHARGE!! The voice roared)

Clarke understood what the commanders did, They killed her they stole her destiny, took her blood, And stole her sword created by her enemies blood and her own blood. Clarkes eyes glowed an Onyx green the commanders would pay for this!! ALL OF THEM!!!

(YES!!! But first we must destroy the mounan, Leave not one alive, With your memories back no one will stand in your way!!)

Clarke smiled darkly no one would stand in her way!!! picking up an auto rifle that was on the ground the man made machine turned at her touch into a double bladed sword Clarke turned it over to examine it. A dark metallic color for the handle and silver for the blade (one more thing) Clarke thought cutting her hand open red blood pouring out of her hand. But when blood met blade the blood transformed automatically into black. 

The color of a night blood or Wanheda her blood changed into black then and there no longer appearing red. Her blade turned into a dark black. Dark as night but along with her blood and blade changing her appearance did as well her hair was longer and instead of it’s normal blonde it turned black with streaks of red in her hair to signify the blood of her enemies.

Her skin became paler as well. Not as pale as a vampire would look but she looked pale like an Azgeda’s skin would look like. 

With her memories returning she was no longer Clarke Griffin the daughter of Jake Griffin and Abby Griffin. She was Elizabeth Xane, The commander of death, ruler of the dead, goddess of life and death. She was looked at like she was a god. because she was a god, She looked every part of it and everyone would do well to remember why.

Ah Clarke the man who was in charge of the mounan spoke. A gun in hand pointed at her I was hoping it wouldn’t have came to this he sighed but Elizabeth said nothing the man tilted his head no last words? Fine then he spoke remember you did this to yourself not me. Pulling the trigger bullet after bullet aimed at her yet at the last second fell to the ground never reaching her the man was stunned how?!!

The woman tilted her head mockingly then said the one thing that would shock the man to the ends of the earth “because I am Wanheda" she grinned ferally when the man was frozen in shock sword drawn in quick succession she cut off the man’s arms, legs and head falling in a pile she clenched her fists blue fire erupting burning his body.

Immediately men came running out then froze seeing their former boss's body in a pile of ashes. Elizabeth attacked once again as if they were her prey not giving them a chance The only thing the men were able to let out was a scream of true and utter fear because this was her, Wanheda in the flesh and she was angry.

______________________________ (meanwhile in the camera hall)   
Monty, Bellamy, and Octavia watched shocked as Clarke, The girl who never before picked up a sword was slaughtering the men like they were her prey.

I thought you said Clarke wasn’t trained Lincoln? Octavia asked her boyfriend in astonishment. It took Lincoln a moment to respond after seeing what Clarke did. She hasn’t Lincoln confirmed because that’s not your friend he started shakily that’s Wanheda the commander of the dead slayer of millions conqueror of lands.

What is Wanheda? Octavia asked wondering why Lincoln was so afraid, Wanheda is just what I said “the commander of death" she killed anyone who went up against her or challenged her. It wasn’t until with every clan combined were we able to defeat her, Well that is without Azgeda Lincoln admitted.

Of course Octavia scoffed. Here’s the thing though Octavia, some say she was commander of the dead, some saw her as the goddess of life and death. They were both wrong he said then looked at Octavia she was both she could take away life or give it, she is what makes the commanders so strong the night blood that you heard of? It's said the blood that our heda carries that some compare her strength both as a warrior to wanheda. Nightbloods were created by Wanhedas blood and the commanders sword was actually Wanhedas until the day she died.

Octavia was shocked the commanders were liars?!! Does Lexa know?! She asked Lincoln, Nodded she does know she just didn’t know Clarke was Wanheda reborn though. So Clarke is like the reincarnation of wanheda? Octavia asked trying to understand no Lincoln said Clarke IS Wanheda it is said in cultures when a god dies they become reborn and regain there memories and powers over time but this time around Wanheda is even more powerful then ever.

Wanhedas real name if I remember correctly was Elizabeth Xane she killed her father at eight when he killed her little brother all because he was diagnosed with medical problems. Later her mother asked her if she regretted it she said she didn’t regret it a single bit. Later on she joined the first commander’s army she became widely known for her battle plan expertise and how well trained she was.

It wasn’t until the commander's home was invaded by the south a clan that no longer exists she discovered her power over death.

So instead of hiding it she used it, the commander was afraid and tried to have her killed when she heard of her power the commander.. Lincoln hesitated she was very corrupt and power hungry so when the assasination attempt failed Elizabeth challenged the commander to a duel to the death and won beoming known as Wanheda known to be the higher up of the commander.

It went like that until the twenty third commander gathered armies upon armies they tried to get azgeda to help them get rid of her but they refused. Azgeda was believed to be worshippers of Wanheda. It’s also believed that’s what made Trikru Azgedas enemy.

The skaikru kids were in shock this was Clarkes- Elizabeth’s story?Lincoln how do you know so much of this? Lincoln turned to her because my father and my father before that served her just as I am meant to do. You will need to make a choice soon Octavia because war is coming, And I will serve and protect Wanheda with my own life with or without Wanheda always goes first.

What do you mean war is coming? Octavia asked we are almost done with this war!!

Lincoln chucked at how naïve Octavia could be sometimes forgetting she was Skaikru. Octavia the commander and the coalition will be in fear and anger when they hear of Wanheda because there are many who worship Wanheda.

But why worship her Octavia asked? Because Lincoln responded when she ruled the lands and created order we were in an golden like age it ended with Wanhedas death. But with Wanheda back she will want blood of the ones who wronged her. 

No matter how hard the commanders worked to forget Wanhedas legacy she is a huge part of history people have tried to take the title throughout the years and all have failed there can only be one commander of death.

Be warned Octavia if you don’t follow Wanheda you will perish I love you but I will stand by her side until my last breath.


	2. Discontinued (up for adoption)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is being discontinued for this I am sorry

Hey everyone Overgirl69 here I am discontinuing this story as of now and putting this up for adoption for anyone who wants to continue it my life had been hectic and I never really planned out this story please understand thank you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something different I'm working on tell me if you liked it there is a lot of changes compared to the 100. And Azgeda is good in the stories if you have ideas for this story please feel free to comment some and I might put them in more of Clarke/Elizabeth Xane backstory will be explained and at this point she is no longer Clarke Griffin she will be known in this story as Elizabeth Xane.


End file.
